Friends: The Beginning!
The series started...... The Begginning Idea... Artimas hit her head on the keyboard. All my sister does is watch stupid Friends. and all I do is write fan fics. she thought. ponygirl5 entered her room. "Hey sis." she said through her bubble gum. Artimas sighed. I wish we could bond somehow...she thought. "Hi." she said. "OMG, that was an awesome episode! Phoebe was HILARIOUS! And Joey...well....he was stupid." she sighed and flopped on her sisters bed. "Oh gosh I love Friends." "Huh?" said Arti, she was RPing with Wetty and Foresty. "Oh, yeah. I could write a great fan fic on that...." ponygirl snorted, "Uh huh." Arti glared at her, "I could!" ponygirl glared, "I bet I could help you write it!" "Fine!" "Fine!" The Auditions Artimas typed madly on her computer, "We need catsd to play the charecters." ponygirl nodded, "Why don't we make up our own?" Arti shook herhead, "Nah, too hard. We'll audition regular cats!" her eyes widened, "I can think of some cats from PoT..." "I haven't read that far yet!" Complained ponygirl. Arti sighed, "OK, fine. Maybe....OH! Come on!" ponygirl sat down next to her sister who madly began typing. "The auditions begin!" she said happily. Ross's Audition "I hate Ross!" complained ponygirl. "Shut up, it's ok. Someone's gotta act as him though." said Arti. "OK, Ross. He's got black hair, so a dark furred tom. He has brown eyes....so amber or brown eyes are good...ok, personality. He's kinda the dork of the group, he's a little obsessive and whiney....but we just need someone who can act that way. He can be very nice when he wants but he can get mad. He's a paleontologist and he's the favorite child. Sister's Monica, and hi love's Rachel." ponygirl nodded and the auditions began. "First up is Berrynose." said Arti. Berrynose was definatly whiney and obsessive but he didn't look the part and as ponygirl had only read up to Dawn, she had no clue who he was. Next was Firestar. He neither looked the part or had the right attitude. Finally, there was Brambleclaw. After his audition, Arti and ponygirl clapped, "Congrats, you've got the part!" Rachel's Audition "Rachel's my faveorite!" said ponyigrl. Arti nodded. "OK, Rachel. She's got red-brown hair, so ginger or brpwn fur. Green eyes...ok personality. She's the girly girl. She likes to shop, not to fond of working. But she fond a job at Raulph Laurens so she's happy there....she's nice but sometimes a baby and spoiled. She is in love with Ross but had a short fling with Joey....other then that....um...yeah, think that's it." First up was Sandstorm. But she was too awesome to be Rachel. Then heathertail. But ponygirl had no clue who she was. Leafpool was next. Arti thought she would have been good for the spoiled girly girl part but ponygirl refused. Then there was Squirrelflight. "Awesome! Squirrelflight is Rachel. And that works cuz Rachel and Ross flirt and fight, ditto with Bramble|x|Squirrel." "But what about Joey?" asked ponygirl. "We'll have to figure that out...." Joey's Audition "OK, Joey. Let's see....ok, well he's got black hair, so dark fur again. And....blue eyes...ok personality. He's kinda dumb out of all of them, not to smart. He's an actor, he likes Rachel a lot but they don't happen. He um...has a lot of...flings...ok, we're cutting that part out of it. He rooms with Chandler and they're best buds. Though he and Phobe seem like they'd make a good couple, it'll never happen. That's pretty much it. OK, auditions!" Ashfur was up first. ponygirl agreed because he liked Squirrelflight-Rachel a lot like Joey did. But Arti reliazed something she tried to explain to Ashfur. "See, Joey doesn't actually want to kill Rachel and Ross when they get back together." Ashfur protestd and in the end, was dropped in the secret trapdoor onstage. "I'm glad we put that in." said ponygirl. But lots of people left so in the end Stormfur got the part. "This works too." Arti shrugged. Phoebe's Auditions Arti giggled, "Phoebe is hilarious. OK, blonde hair, so some kind of light colored fur and blue eyes. OK, she's REALLY weird. Her parents are both dead, she has a twin sister. Phoebe is really nice and giving, a vegetarian and helps out charity. But beware, she has a VERY sharp tongue. She has three children." First to try out was sorreltail. But she wasn't mean or weird so they had to let her go. Next was Tawnypelt. Hm..."You don't really look the part but you definatly have the right attitude and background story...." ponygirl said thoughtfully. "Eh, ok you're in." Arti said. Monica's Audition ponygirl looked at her clipboard, "Next is Monica! She's like my sister, ok Arti?" Arti glared at her sis and read off her l;ist, "Monica is totally awesome and wicked cool-" ponygirl sighed, "The real one?" Arti read again, "OK, so Monica has black hair, blue eyes. She's Ross's sis and she is married to Chandler. They adopted twins. Monica's a neat freak and usually nice but she can be very sarcastic. She's a cook and is always in control." First was Nightcloud. But because no one liked her she couldn't play the part. Next was Feathertail. Arti first got Feathertail's autograph then gave her the part. Chandler's Audition Arti smiled, "Chandler's the best dude on the show." ponygirl nodded smiling. "So, Chandler. He's got black hair, blue eyes. He's the jokester, always ready with a good comment. He's married to Minica and has adopted twins with her. He's got a dull job, he computes numbers...something like that. OK, bring on the auditions!" Fist out was Crowfeather. THe fangirls screamed. Arti got his autograph, right under Feathertail's. She cast him as Chandler as long he signed a contract staing he and Feathertail were the best mates ever. He did. After "OK, we got the cast, not let's write some fanfics!" Friends Category:Fan Fictions